


Just a Summer Job

by VampirellaFTW



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Kylo Ren works at Hot Topic, Oral Sex, Spanking, somewhat dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirellaFTW/pseuds/VampirellaFTW
Summary: You start your job at Hot Topic and get to know your instructor a little too well.





	Just a Summer Job

**Author's Note:**

> This was obviously inspired by  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/15942f098796cc28bc384efd9197ffdc/tumblr_pqbksvKYyl1r1mtkw_540.png  
> this post/tweet.

"Welcome to Hot Topic, how can I hel-... Oh, you're the new one, aren't you?", the girl at the door asked.  
You needed a summer job and after job hunting for quite a while you landed this one in sales, today was your first day.  
Nervosity was creeping up on you, the girl still smiling and obviously waiting for an answer.  
"Yes, I am", you finally replied and gave her your name.  
"Pleasure, I'm Hailey. Your instructor should be somewhere in the back, take a look around and wait for him. He's a big guy, you won't be able to miss him."  
With a nod towards her you ventured deeper into the store and couldn't help but smile at the memories of the pop culture shirts you used to wear all the times, sometimes still do, but now you felt a bit out of place, although you were just slightly older than the usual people shopping here there were a lot of things you did not recognize or couldn't identify with. Hot Topic wasn't your first choice but it would be a lie if you said you weren't excited about working here. Nostalgia, you guessed.  
Instead of wandering around any further you leaned against the counter while letting your gaze wander some more, waiting for your instructor and checking out the people in the store.  
Your eyes darted to the clock every now and then, you didn't want them to think you were late on your first day just because you were too shy to barge into the storage room.  
"Is he still in there?", Hailey's voice came from behind you. "He does that all the time. If the manager knew... Oh well, one second. KYLO!"  
Immediately the door swung open and Hailey was right, he was big. A tall, obviously very strong man stomped out of the storage room and came to a halt before you two, he pushed a strand of black hair out of his face and mustered you with dark eyes.  
You could tell that he was not happy about being interrupted and something tightened in your stomach.  
Hailey gestured towards you. "This is the new girl. Remember, the one you were supposed to train?"  
"Right", Kylo said, his facial features softening just a bit but becoming rather unreadable and again his eyes travelled up and down your body.  
Heat was rushing into your face, you were going to be instructed by this handsome man and he almost looked like he was intrigued by you, at least him staring at you made you believe that. You couldn’t help but stare back at him, take in everything from his smooth dark hair to his soft and delicious looking lips.  
A hand rushed by your face and you heard Hailey's voice: "Hey, you hearing me? Or are you asleep?"  
"Sorry, I'm wide awake", you grinned.  
"So have you ever worked in a store before or not?"  
You shook your head and a deep sigh escaped Kylo.  
"Alright, I'll take you to the storage room", he said and you could see Hailey shaking her head just slightly but Kylo ignored it.  
He opened the door for you and slammed it shut right behind the two of you and the loud noise caused you to flinch. The shelves were neatly stacked apart from a few boxes on the ground and a metal table with just two chairs were placed by the wall in the back, a leather jacket draped over one of the chairs.  
Kylo came up right behind you and you realized just how big he was, towering over you, wide shoulders and a strong back and chest. He could probably carry you anywhere.  
Only then you noticed how intense his stare really was, his eyes burning into your mind, no doubt knowing what you were thinking when his plush lips formed to a beautiful smile.  
"So...", you stammered. "What am I supposed to do here?"  
Kylo ripped his gaze from you and looked around. "Stack the boxes on the empty shelves."  
"That doesn't sound like training."  
"Work is work, selling shit isn't hard", he replied while sitting down on the chair with the jacket, watching you.  
You blinked at him, not really knowing what to make of this. He didn't seem to make a good instructor but you got to it anyways and grabbed the box closest to you.  
As you climbed on the ladder you could see Kylo still watching you from the corner of your eyes. Was he checking you out? Quickly you swung your head around to catch him cold handed and indeed his eyes seemed to be fixed on your butt, though his gaze met yours as he noticed that you were looking and he motioned for you to keep going.  
The next box was a lot heavier. "Fuck, what's in here?"  
Kylo shrugged but got up to help you when you reached the ladder. He wrapped his arms around you but grabbed the box, shoving it upwards and you climbed up between him and the box, his chest pressed against you. Your breathing became shallower, your chest heaving and your heart inside sped up.  
His broad chest was snug against your lower back and your ass against his stomach. The box was on the shelf but Kylo was still in the same position, making no move to let you back down.  
"Kylo?"  
"Right, sorry", the big man said but moved away merely an inch or two, giving you just enough room. "Slide down, I'll catch you."  
Uncertain, you gripped the handles and did as he said and he did not disappoint you, his big hands landed on your waist and spun you around, hands still on your waist he looked down to your lips and licked his own.  
Your heart was on the verge of beating through your chest when you lay your hands on his arms, you gave them a slight squeeze and noticed that he was even stronger than it appeared through his shirt.  
"How do you like your training so far?" His voice was soft, merely a whisper.  
"Quite boring…", you replied with a smug grin.  
One of the hands on your waist travelled up your arm, over your shoulder, thumb brushing over your jaw and then dragging over your bottom lip and just as it left your face Kylo leaned in, his own lips gently touched yours for just a brief moment but you gripped his arms tighter and leaned into him, pressing your lips onto his for a real kiss.  
“Too bad,” he replied against your lips, words travelling into your mouth.  
His hand was now tangled into your hair and applying a slight pressure onto the back of your head, the kiss was slow at first and neither of you moved much apart from your lips until the kiss got more intense, you too brushed a hand through his dark locks, letting his smooth and soft hair run through your fingers.  
You felt his hands travel down to your ass, gripping it tight and then he lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around him and a gasp escaped you when you could feel through his pants how hard he already was, Kylo smirked against your lips and carried you over to the table. Your skirt slipped up and you could feel the cold surface on your ass as he set you down.  
He pushed your upper body back so you were lying on the table, legs on either side of him and your head propped up to watch him as he slowly unzipped his pants, eyes fixed on you. After having unbuckled his belt, his hands ran up and down your thighs, slowly inching towards your aching core and then back to your knees.  
You tried to move towards him, get him closer but he smacked your thigh.  
"Nuh uh, I didn't tell you to do that, did I?", he asked, his voice low.  
"But I..."  
Another smack. "I'm your instructor, I teach you how things work around here."  
You felt your pussy clench and you gripped the sides of the table, the desperation in you grew. Kylo resumed caressing your thighs and then his fingers brushed along your panties, over them and pausing right where your hole is.  
"So wet for me already, such a slut. You like soaking your panties, don’t you?"  
He wetted his lips with his tongue and went on his knees, one hand holding onto your thigh and the other cupping your sex, the ball of the hand gently pressing and rubbing where your clit is, gentle moans escaped you and you fought hard against the urge to grind up on him.  
Cold air hit your pussy when Kylo shoved your panties to the side but soon it was warmed by his breath. He looked up at you and dragged his tongue up along your folds once, sending a shiver through your spine and you wanted to let your fingers sink into his hair but Kylo caught your hand before you could even touch him and pinned it down onto your thigh.  
After that one lick, making you hungry for more, the slow and soft kisses he placed on the inside of your thighs were almost painful.  
"Kylo, please...", you moaned.  
"Please what?"  
"Please don't make me wait for your mouth like that."  
"Why not?"  
"I need to feel you on me."  
With a smirk he finally gave into your wish, another long drag of his tongue over your pussy and then he focused on your clit, letting his tongue swirl around it, sucking on it and very gently nibbling on it. Sometimes alternating with placing kisses on your folds and sucking on them, then back to toying with your clit.  
Sometimes he let his tongue wander to your entrance, licking over it and then finally slipping his tongue in, fucking you with it, making you all the more hungry for him.  
He finally let go of your hand and you immediately gripped his hair, feeling him hum against your pussy.  
Kylo's nose hit your clit as he let his tongue glide in and out of you, you pressed your thighs together, trapping his head between them to make sure he stayed in place.  
His hair tickled your legs and his fingers buried deep into your hips, you wouldn't be surprised if they left bruises.  
As if it was nothing Kylo gripped your thighs and pulled them apart, pulling his head away and cold air hitting your wet folds, you whimpered and moved your hips in his direction, frustrated by the loss of contact.  
"Don't worry, I got something else for you", he said and fumbled with his pants, one hand still on your thigh.  
His length sprang free, the tip glistening already and he wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking it lazily but instead of redirecting his attention to your aching sex he went around the table, leant forward and gave you a taste of yourself.  
Without hesitation your tongue slid into his mouth, his soft and wet lips pressed against yours and a slight moan escaped him.  
Fired up by that you swatted his hand aside and gripped his dick yourself, slowly letting your hand glide up and down his length while Kylo shoved one hand down your shirt and under your bra, pinching your nipple, while the other hand wandered back between your legs, caressing your inner thighs up until he reached your outer folds. He obviously did not mind you taking over like that.  
Your fist started to pump faster as one of his fingers slipped between your folds and glided back and forth over your slick clit, eliciting moans from you into his mouth.  
And again he drew away, leaving your hand wet with his precum, giving you one last kiss before going back to his former position but this time towering over you instead of having his face between your legs.  
Kylo let the tip of his dick slide up and down your slick folds, every time he rubbed over your clit you moan and inch your hips closer to him and finally he teased your entrance, his gaze fixed on your face as he slowly pushed into you, inch after inch stretching you out and giving you what you needed. Moans and whispers of his name escaped your mouth.  
You wrapped your legs around his hips and held onto his arms which he placed on either side of your upper body to stabilize himself on the table as his rhythm became more frantic after giving you some time to adjust.  
Skin slapped onto skin and your moans filled the room, Kylo's eyes burned into yours and a few strands of hair stuck to his forehead, his lips curled to a grin, one arm slid under your back and the other grabbed your ass as he lifted you up.  
At first it seemed like his dick would stay inside you and you wrapped your legs around him even tighter but Kylo took a few steps and glided out of you, a frustrated growl escaped him and he buried his teeth into your shoulder, not enough to actually hurt you but enough that you felt a sting.  
He carried you over to the nearest shelf.  
"You better hold onto me really tight," Kylo said and repositioned himself at your cunt as your back leaned against the cold metal frame, his other hand still on your ass, massaging it.  
And then he was back again at pounding into you, this time it was your turn to bite his shoulder, stopping yourself from moaning too loud, you didn't want your coworkers or customers to hear you.  
"You're a filthy thing, you know that?", Kylo whispered into your ear, his voice low and he gripped your ass tighter, his fingers digging into your flesh.  
"Uh huh," was all you managed to answer and his hand left your ass just to come back down, hard and with a smack, he spanked you several times.  
You couldn't stop the moan that escaped you and immediately Kylo pressed his lips onto yours and you began to moan into his mouth, your back getting pressed against the shelf with every pound into you.  
Kylo grabbed the side of your face with one hand, finger entangled into your hair, and the kisses got softer, you too let your hands slide into his soft hair. A shudder went through him, his movements became more rhythmic and with a long, low growl into your mouth Kylo came inside you, pressing his body against yours and then he became still, staying in that position but his hand wandered down between the two of you.  
His softening cock slowly slipped out of you while his thumb drew slow circles around your clit, the arousal from being fucked by Kylo, his fingers and gaze on you was enough to bring you over the edge, you couldn't hold back any longer and as you came you ground your hips against Kylo to make the most out of the friction.  
When you came down from your high you looked back up into Kylo's face.  
A drop of sweat clung to his forehead, his dark hair disheveled and you combed through it with your fingers, it was slightly damp.  
He grinned. "I already love working with you."  
You felt the heat rush to your face and you nuzzled against his chest. To your surprise Kylo gently massaged your neck after he lowered you to the floor and you stayed like this for a bit but then he let go and you became painfully aware of the cold in the storage room.  
Kylo grabbed paper towels and offered you some, the both of you wiped away any body fluids and making yourselves somewhat presentable again.  
"Is this just a summer job or are you sticking around?", he asked, pausing and looking at you as you got dressed.  
"It's supposed to be just a summer job."  
"Huh...", he pulled up his pants. "We better make it count then."  
And again you blushed. Kylo was incredibly handsome and you felt even more attracted to his post-sex looks. Something in you wanted this to last longer than just the summer although you didn't really know him apart from the fact that he apparenty likes to fuck new coworkers in the storage room.  
You smiled at him. "We better."


End file.
